Final Moment
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: POV of Padme as she is giving birth and letting go of her life. Possible spoiler for ROTS.


**Okay. I've been giving this one a lot of thought. So far, my specialty for stories are "short stories" in first-person perspective about something personal that has happened, or is happening to the character during the moment.**

**This time, this one is about Padme as she is giving birth to her twins, Luke and Leia. These are her thoughts during the painful process of birth.**

**Quick disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Quick warning: Episode III content and possible spoiler.**

**Enjoy everyone! And don't forget to read the previous one here under Star Wars,** _"A new Beginning" _**first-person of Obi-Wan immediately after Revenge of the Sith.**

* * *

_I slowly awake to a soft whine._

_As my eyes regain focus, I can see what looks like a medical droid---Anakin! _

_Is he all right? Did he make it? Did Obi-Wan... A sudden thought occurred to me. Obi-Wan didn't follow me to the fire planet to arrest Anakin. _

_He went there to _kill _him!_

_Did he succeed? No. I don't think he did. Somehow I know that Anakin is still alive. Alive...and somehow different. Something that I only know cannot be good. _

_...something isn't right. _

_My muscles tense. My belly is in motion---my baby! Oh my gosh! _

_A sudden memory flashes in my mind; I remember Anakin and I argueing over him not being who he was, and asking him to leave all this madness behind so we can raise our baby on a remote place where no one could bother us. I wanted Anakin to be there. I _wanted_ my baby to have a father, to have the other parent for the emotional and supportive supervision needed when raising a child._

_He is not here for this..._

_This..._

_Obi-Wan is now at my side. For reasons unbeknowist to me, I can barely hear his words. A fearful dread washed over me as he repeats what he just told me...__they have to deliver my baby now. If not, I will lose them both._

_Both... I am having twins? All this time when I thought I was pregnant with one, I was actually caring for _two?

_Possibly a boy and a girl, he tells me. Also, that I may not survive during the delivery. With my small delicate frame, I suppose this is my fate. _

_The droid is preparing. Obi-Wan promises he will not leave until all of this is over. Already I am crying, not just because of the pain, but because that Anakin is missing this! He is the father of these two wonderful darlings and he is missing this! _

_Here comes the first one---my gosh, I feel like my lower body is on fire!---I scream and squeeze my eyes shut. Hoping that the pain will subside with my every outburst---it is done. My body releases itself from the tension and I breath in relief. Obi-Wan kneels next to me..._

_...hello Luke. My beautiful baby boy. My beautiful, sweet, darling baby boy. Mommy loves you very much. Don't cry my little darling, you know your parents' love you. Your Uncle Obi-Wan has you---he will not let you fall._

_I tense up again. This time the pain is tremendous as my last child is doing his or her best to come out. I push with all my might. Screaming and blocking out all light from my eyes as I struggle to help my next baby be free and be born along with its brother---i__t is over. I open my eyes to gaze into the small face of my little girl, Leia._

_...hello Leia. Mommy loves you too. I hope you grow up to be just as beautiful as me...if not more so. I know you will grow up to become a beautiful woman. Just as your brother will grow to be a strong man._

_At last my children are born. My body seems to be shutting down. My arms and legs feel like liquid, and I am falling further into darkness than I expected._

_Obi-Wan knows this. His look is showing concern. He is right, all the pain I have been through these past days, all the heartache and lies that I had to feel and hear have finally gotten the better of me. I thought that I was stronger then this. As a Senator, you are supposed to be strong no matter what the moment bestows upon you. You keep your head held high and fight logic with logic. Harming or insulting egos was the best ways to weaken your opponent._

_No teachings of the Senate could ever have prepared me for this._

_My fate is inevitable._

_I turn to Obi-Wan. His soft, sympathetic eyes are baring down into mine. I tell him...I try to tell him...everything is getting darker...that I have reason to believe...I feel so out of breath...that Anakin..._

_...I can't do it..._

_"There is still good in him..."_

_I sink into everlasting darkness. The cries of my children echo in my ears as I take my final breath, feel my final tear creep down the side of my face...and am greeted with the feeling of peace._

_Look after my children Obi-Wan... They need you..._

_I love you my children. Mommy loves the both of you... _

_Where are you Anakin...? Why are you missing this..._

_Remember me my children._

_Remember me..._


End file.
